


Too Hot to Handle

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Rimming, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Smut, mentions of mpreg, slight angst, thoughts of dubcon/noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is an alpha, Gavin is an omega, and they probably should not have had swimmy bevs before Gavin's heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I unfortunately have not seen many (if there are any at all) A/B/O fics for Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth, so I decided to write one. If you don't know much about this type of AU, http://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega is a good place to start.
> 
> This is more or less pure porn with a bit of angst in the middle.

Sometimes, having so many guys crammed into one tiny office was really fucking hard. Michael thought they were extremely lucky in that they only had two alphas in Achievement Hunter, and not six. Even then, it was pretty fortunate that Michael had never felt the urge to challenge Geoff's authority, instead kissing ass like it was some sort of competition or something.  
  
But fuck, days like this sucked.  
  
Achievement Hunter had two omegas. Jack was happily mated with Caiti, so there wasn't much trouble there. Gavin, on the other hand... _Fuck_ , but he smelled so good. Unclaimed, pure, and, on days like today where he had a little less than a week before his heat, really fucking fertile. Ray and Ryan were damn lucky just for the fact that betas were almost completely oblivious to pheromones. Geoff had built a familial relationship with Gavin, plus he was happily mated to Griffon (though Michael was always surprised when he remembered they were both alphas), which meant nobody really noticed except for Michael. And Michael really fucking noticed.  
  
Usually he could ignore it. And by "ignore it," Michael meant sitting in his chair with his eyes hooded, breathing in the smell of Gavin like a drug, and feeling his knot pulse in his jeans. But he never did or said anything inappropriate outright, and he planned on keeping it that way.  
  
But goddamn, Gavin was such a little shit right before his heats. He was always extra unruly and playful in the most annoying, counterproductive ways. It drove Michael crazy. He wanted to pin the idiot down and _make_ him be good, wanted to make him mewl and writhe until he couldn't do anything but beg Michael for mercy.  
  
Of course, that didn't sound too far off from rape, and like hell if Michael was gonna do that to anyone, let alone one of his best friends.  
  
What made it worse was that Michael knew he only got so affected because they were really fucking compatible. Compatible enough that he'd probably knock the male omega up the first time they'd have sex (knotting practically unnecessary) and it didn't get much more compatible than that.  
  
Fuck. Michael swallowed the sudden flood of saliva in his mouth at the thought of Gavin round and swollen with child, with _Michael's_ child.  
  
Seriously, fuck instincts.  
  
And fuck Gavin for being such a temptation.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
He'd stepped back into the office after a bathroom break and got the world's most annoying omega clinging to him for his troubles.  
  
Shit.  
  
Gavin's scent filled his lungs, and Michael knew even after he'd let go, he'd still be smelling Gavin on his clothes for the rest of the day. Which, totally unfair. God, his knot was already starting to throb.  
  
Gavin nuzzled his cheek, as if to further scent mark him (fuckfuckfuck) and said, "Swimmy bevs later today, right, boi?" When Michael took the time to gather himself, Gavin pressed, "You promised."  
  
And it was never, ever fair to bring up a previous promise to an alpha. Something about instinctual feelings of obligation. "Yeah," he said. "Now let me go, dumbass; I've still got editing to finish."  
  
It was a damn long day.

* * *

Normally, swimmy bevs were great. Normally, getting smashed in the pool and wrestling in the water with his best friend was awesome. But twice a year, just before Gavin's heats, swimmy bevs were fucking torture.  
  
There was always so much fucking skin, warm and slick with water against Michael's hands as they wrestled. Plus, play-fighting with a fertile omega (and winning) threw his mind back to the legends of yore, when omegas would only let themselves be bred when they were wrestled into submission by a worthy enough alpha. And then there was their scents mingling everywhere they touched, offering Michael's nose temporary bliss before the water washed most of it away.  
  
Fortunately, Michael survived the night without... sullying Gavin. He let Gavin take the first shower, reminding himself over and over how he'd handle the rest of the week. _Wake up tomorrow, drive Gavin home. No more swimmy bevs. Avoid, avoid, avoid. And wait._  
  
He watched with a slight grin as Gavin wandered out of the bathroom and weaved his way toward the couch. He bellyflopped onto it and then struggled for a while until he was comfortably curled up under the blanket Michael had provided for him. "G'night, my lovely little Michael."  
  
Michael felt his stomach clench at the pet name. "Night, Gav," he said before more or less fleeing for his shower. It was only when he was standing under the hot spray of water that Michael took himself in hand, finally dealing with what felt like weeks of denial.  
  
"Fuck," he muttered. He gripped the bulge on the base of his cock, imagining Gavin's ass clenched around his knot instead. "Fuck!" He started oozing out come in waves, knees trembling as he steadied himself with a hand on the tiles. He was a little surprised. This wasn't a normal jerk off session at all; he'd be in here for at least twenty more minutes because his dick thought Michael was in the middle of mating, and it was knotting Michael's hand like he could get it pregnant.  
  
Michael groaned when he thought of taking Gavin like this, of pumping him so full of come that it trickled past his knot. He wondered if Gavin would be sensitive enough to come from the sensations alone, or if Michael would have to give him a helping hand. Either way, his dick lurched at the thought of Gavin falling apart in his arms, hole spasming around Michael's knot as he came. He probably wouldn't even be satisfied with just one; he'd make Gavin come again and again until he had nothing left to give.  
  
Michael threw his head back when his mind strayed to the thought of claiming Gavin. He couldn't decide where he'd put the bite. In the little juncture between his neck and shoulder was the obvious place. Then again, Gavin had such pretty hips that would no doubt look even prettier with a hint of his claiming mark peeking out from beneath his skinny jeans. Or maybe he'd make the mark just between the two of them, high up Gavin's inner thigh. Maybe even right over his heart, because Gavin was _his_.  
  
Except he wasn't. He had never expressed an interest in guys before, especially not in Michael. And Michael could ( _would_ ) respect that. He'd suffer in silence until Gavin settled down with a pretty girl, even though just the thought of it enraged him like nothing ever had before.  
  
By the time he finished, the water was starting to go cold. He stood there for a while longer, letting the cool water bring him back to a reality where he and Gavin were just friends, nothing more.

* * *

Michael woke up hot and sweaty. Not that unusual considering how obnoxious the Texas heat could get, but he usually blasted the AC in his apartment so he wouldn't wake up in a sweat.  
  
"Fuck's going on?" Michael rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and shifted—well, he tried to. His right arm felt trapped, and the blistering warmth from that side seemed to weigh him down, leaving him unable to move.  
  
He squinted against the morning light to see Gavin clutching him, and then his nose finally registered the scent in the air.  
  
Gavin was in heat.  
  
Gavin was in heat and rubbing himself against Michael's hip, nearly purring in pleasure. When he noticed Michael's gaze on him, he brightened, shifting until he was straddling Michael's stomach. Gavin bumped their noses together in an affectionate gesture, still grinding against Michael's body. "Morning, love."  
  
And fuck, it was like all his fantasies had come true. Michael swallowed, but his throat still felt dry. "What are you doing?" Gavin was so fucking hard against him, and maybe Michael was imagining it, but he thought he could feel dampness from Gavin's hole through his boxer briefs.  
  
Fuck.  
  
"Enjoying myself." Michael's eyes shut at the feeling of a hand tracing down his chest. "You should help."  
  
He couldn't help the buck of his hips at the idea. He scrambled for his thoughts. "You're in heat," he said.  
  
"Mmm, yeah." Fingers threaded through his curls and then Gavin was rubbing their cheeks together, scent marking Michael like the star in every omega porno he'd ever seen.  
  
His mind screamed at him, throwing around memories of his middle school health class. One lesson stuck out in particular: _Although they might seem very eager, omegas are not in the right mind to consent during their heats._ Gavin couldn't want him; it was just the heat talking.  
  
"You're in heat," Michael said again, teeth gritted. He managed to pry Gavin off him, and then he grabbed his cellphone and fled the bedroom before the other could get up. He shut the door and slumped against it, thankful that it opened outwards when Gavin tried the door and it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Why'd you leave, Michael?" And he sounded so fucking sad Michael almost found himself opening the door. "I thought you were my friend. My boi."  
  
"I am." Michael took a deep breath and immediately regretted it when all he could smell was Gavin, ripe and ready for the taking. "You'll thank me for this later."  
  
"But I wanna thank you now," Gavin whined. "Open the door, Michael, please."  
  
Michael's fingers shook as he scrolled through the contact list on his phone. He called Geoff and tried to ignore the pleads from behind him.  
  
" _Hello?_ "  
  
"Geoff! Geoff, help me. Oh god, help."  
  
"Michael, please," Gavin said through the door. "Please don't leave me alone."  
  
Michael slammed the back of his head against the door.  
  
" _You okay?_ " Geoff's voice grew increasingly worried. " _Is Gavin okay? What's going on?_ "  
  
"He's in heat. He's in heat and he's asking me to—and I can't. I can't. Fucking hell. Help me before I—" _Before I give in._  
  
"Please, Michael." The doorknob shook. "Please, I'm so wet."  
  
Michael shuddered, knot swelling immediately at the words. He was a goddamn fucking saint.  
  
" _Yeah, I'll be over as soon as I can. Griffon!_ " There was noise on the other end of the line before Geoff said, " _Do you think you'll be okay alone?_ "  
  
"Yeah, for now. I—"  
  
"I'm dripping wet for you, Michael. You wouldn't even have to stretch me."  
  
God have mercy. "But I don't know for how long."  
  
"Michael?"  
  
" _Hang in there, buddy._ "  
  
He ended the call right as Gavin started pounding on the door, coy tone vanishing to make room for irritation. "Michael! If I knew you were gonna be such a pisspot, I would've fucked myself on your knot while you were still asleep!"  
  
Michael bit his lip until he tasted blood. He couldn't help imagining it, waking up to find Gavin already stuck on his knot, already filling with his come before Michael was even awake. But there was no way Gavin would even think about doing that if it weren't for his heat.  
  
"You don't mean that," he muttered, but Gavin heard it anyway.  
  
"Like hell!" he screamed. Michael felt the door lurch against his back. Gavin might've been kicking it, or even body-slamming it. "Open the bloody door!"  
  
This went on for another minute or two before Gavin stopped banging on the door and started crying instead. Michael shut his eyes at the sound. "P-Please, Michael," he said. "Please don't be mad. I just want you to open the door."  
  
His heart was clenching from hearing the soft sobs behind him. "I'm not mad, Gavin."  
  
"Then why won't you open the door?" The doorknob jiggled to no avail. And then, "Why don't you love me, Michael?"  
  
Michael felt like he was being gutted. "I do," he said. "I do love you, Gavin." _More than I should. Enough so I won't take advantage of you._  
  
"No, you don't!" Gavin's voice and sobs were rising in volume. "If you loved me, you'd open the door. But you hate me! _You hate me!_ "  
  
Michael was saved from even processing the thought by a loud knocking on his apartment door. "Michael! It's Geoff. Are you okay?"  
  
He stood up and braced himself before sprinting toward the entrance.  He managed to unlock and open the front door just as Gavin came bursting out of the bedroom. He was quickly swept into Griffon's hold, which held firm even as Gavin jerked and squirmed and continued to yell at Michael.  
  
"Fuck you, Michael Jones!" Gavin's eyes were red, tears streaming down his face. "I hate you too!"  
  
Michael felt breathless, like his heart had shattered into countless pieces and the tiny little shards had filled his lungs with his own blood instead of air. He just barely registered Geoff's hand on his shoulder, and then the Ramseys were gone.  
  
His bedroom still smelled like Gavin. He fell back into bed, tired to his bones, and couldn't stop himself from burying his head into his sheets just so he could breathe in Gavin's scent.  
  
He spent the rest of the morning repressing Gavin's last words and guilty jacking off to the thought of what would've happened if he'd given in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd forgotten why I usually stick to oneshots. Originally, I had a bunch of excuses for why this came out so late, but basically it boils down to: writer's block, laziness, and a lack of a porn-writing mood. 
> 
> Also, in case you missed it, chapter count has gone from 2 to 3. So expect the next chapter to come out... eventually. Probably not very soon, considering how long it took me to write this one.
> 
> (By the way, have I mentioned? You guys are amazing. Thank you for the reads and the kudos and especially the kind words!)

Gavin was gone a week for his heat like usual, but when he came back, he wouldn't look at Michael. He wouldn't talk to him. He wouldn't even acknowledge him except to fucking act during recordings. 

Michael was a little lost, and a lot hurt. 

Obviously it had something to do with that first morning of his heat. But surely Gavin hadn't been serious, right? He couldn't actually hate Michael. Maybe he was just embarrassed that he'd come on to one of his friends, and a male friend at that. 

But the days passed, and Gavin still gave him the cold shoulder. Any attempted conversations inevitably wound up one-sided and with Gavin abruptly leaving the room. The usual friendly office atmosphere withered further and further with every day Gavin continued to ignore him. He thought Geoff might have snapped because he was deep into editing when Michael noticed someone standing at his elbow. 

It was Gavin. 

"Hey," Michael said, taking off his headphones. Gavin still refused to look at him. 

"I need a ride," he said. Michael glanced around the office, blinking when he realized it had emptied without his notice. 

"Geoff left you here?" It sounded absurd. 

Gavin's face twisted into a grimace. "I've already asked everyone else," he said. 

Ah. So Michael was his last resort. "Uh, yeah, sure," he said. "Just let me save all this shit first." Gavin gave him a curt nod and went to sit on the couch. Michael almost had to shake himself to turn back to the computer. He had all his work saved within a few minutes and when he stood, Gavin followed without a word. 

They had just settled into the car, but Michael's fingers hesitated, almost unable to turn the keys in the ignition. If Gavin was talking to him, this could be his only chance...

Clearly, Gavin didn't have the patience for his internal debate. "What?" he snapped. 

"Why won't you talk to me anymore?" Michael's hands gripped the steering wheel, and he stared straight ahead. He didn't quite feel ready to ask, but he was dying to know. 

Gavin let out a derisive snort. "Drive the car, Michael."

"No." He turned his head in time to catch Gavin glaring at him. "Not until you tell me what happened."

"Oh, don't act like you bloody give a crap."

Michael frowned in confusion. "What? Of course I care, Gavin. You're my best friend."

He watched Gavin's jaw tense, and then he turned away from Michael. Finally, he said, "I can smell when you're turned on." 

"... What?" What did that have to do with anything?

"I can tell when you want me. And on that morning, you really wanted me." Michael flushed. Had he been that obvious? "I threw myself at you," Gavin spat. "And even though your body wanted me, you didn't." He let out a small huff of sarcastic laughter. "Guess I wasn't good enough for you."

What the hell was Gavin trying to say? "You were in heat," Michael said. 

"So?" Michael could feel his own anger spike at the unspoken challenge in Gavin's tone. 

"So I didn't want to take advantage of you!"

Gavin's voice rose to match his. "You wouldn't have!"

_What the hell?_ "Of course I would have! Gav, you were in heat; you weren't thinking straight. You don't even like guys!"

"Well, I like _you!_ "

Michael's breath stuck in his throat. "What?"

Gavin looked down at his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. Softly, he said, "I like you. A lot. As more than a friend. And I wanted to spend my heat with you as my alpha." Michael felt arousal shoot straight down his spine at the words. Gavin's nostrils flared, and he wiped his palm against the corners of his eyes. "But obviously you don't feel the same way."

Michael felt like the world was spinning out from underneath his feet. "But I do," he said. Gavin looked at him curiously, distrust still written all over his features. "I just... I didn't want it to be a mistake." Gavin tilted his head slightly, a clear sign that said, _go on_. "I didn't want to have you like that and find out a week later that you didn't mean it. That I was just someone convenient. Especially since I grew up learning that heats are like drugs to omegas; you can't really consent during them."

Gavin's brows furrowed. "Oh," he said. His gaze turned thoughtful. 

Michael waited, but he said nothing else. "That's it?" he asked, incredulous. "' _Oh_ '? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Gavin reached out to rest his fingers against Michael's wrist, making his pulse skyrocket. "So if I tried to kiss you right now, would you actually let me this time?"

Michael's heart stuttered and words just started spilling from his mouth. "Well, technically you never tried before, so I don't really think you're qualified to say 'this time'—"

"Michael." And suddenly Gavin was so fucking close, just a breath away with the most intent look in his expression. "Would you?"

Michael felt himself leaning in, eyes skimming across the features of Gavin's face. "Yeah."

The kiss felt like coming home. 

* * *

Michael wasn't sure how long it took them to separate, but he knew it felt more like it had been days and hours and not minutes. They were breathless when they finally pulled apart, hair mussed and lips slightly swollen. 

Gavin leaned in again, placing a chaste kiss on Michael's jaw. "So you like me," he said. 

Michael turned, seeking Gavin's mouth. "Yeah," he said against his lips. "I do."

He got another kiss on his cheek, and then another one on the shell of his ear. "I like you too." Gavin nipped him, and Michael shivered when he realized he was climbing over to straddle him in his seat. 

Still, Michael couldn't stop himself from laughing when Gavin hit his head on the roof of the car halfway. "You're a fucking idiot," he said over Gavin's whines, but he pulled him forward to kiss the hurt area anyway. 

Gavin grinned at the gesture and when he started up the scent marking thing again, Michael's knot ached. "Fuck," he said. "You drive me fucking crazy."

Gavin hummed. "I like it when you smell like this." At Michael's questioning noise, he continued, "Like me. Like you're mine and I'm yours. Also..." Michael bucked and swore at the feeling of fingers tracing the outline of his knot. "Like you really, really want me."

"God, you have no idea." He palmed Gavin's ass, getting in a good feel while simultaneously bringing them closer together. "I—"

They both jumped at the sudden blaring of a car horn.  Gavin bumped his head again, and Michael found himself instinctively reacting to protect him from anything else. 

"Ow," Gavin said, half muffled with his face pressed against Michael's shirt. He relaxed when he felt fingers soothing the top of his head, and Michael whipped his head around before settling his glare on Gus, who just flipped them off from his car and drove away. 

As the adrenaline started to fade, they both seemed to realize that they were still parked in front of the Rooster Teeth building, where anyone could see them. And considering the honk, some probably already had. Michael could already tell he was flushed scarlet, and Gavin refused to lift his head. 

"We're a bunch of bloody teenage girls," he said, radiating embarrassment. Michael secretly agreed. 

"So, uh, I guess I'll just drop you off home now." Michael cleared his throat. "Or..."

Gavin lifted his head, a faint grin teasing his lips. "Or...?" he prompted. 

"Or we could both go back to my apartment."

Gavin gave him a quick peck and a smile, sultry and sunny all in one. "I'd like that," he said, and he shuffled back over to his seat. 

Michael took some time to catch his breath, straightening his clothes and glancing at Gavin every once in a while. He felt excited, giddy, and a little like he was only dreaming. But Gavin was still there, looking at him fondly and smelling like a heady mix of the both of them. Michael cleared his throat again and started the car, just barely getting them out of the parking lot before he jumped at the feeling of a wandering hand in his lap. 

"Fucking Christ, Gavin, I'm driving!" he yelled, barely resisting the urge to jerk the steering wheel when Gavin started stroking along his dick. He kept blinking to remind himself to keep his eyes open and on the road, but he still couldn't help the forward rolls of his hips into Gavin's hand. 

"Yeah, well," Gavin said, nosing along Michael's neck, "I've never really had that much patience, have I?"

Michael almost whined. "Seriously, my place is right down the street. And even though I fucking love what you're doing right now—don't get me wrong; your hands are a fucking gift from God—I'd hate myself forever if we got into a crash and you ended up hurt."

Gavin let out a soft sound and reluctantly peeled himself off of Michael. When Michael looked over to check on him, he almost couldn't pry his gaze away from the way Gavin was touching himself through his pants now. 

"You're a fucking menace," he said through gritted teeth. 

"Sorry," Gavin said, not sounding sorry at all. "I just like it when you go all alpha."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You mean not wanting you to get hurt? Any decent human being would feel the same way, dumbass." Nevertheless, he couldn't help feeling a little pleased. 

"Yeah, but it's you," Gavin said, like it explained everything. The car was soaked in his scent now, broadcasting loud and clear to Michael that, in case he hadn't noticed, there was an omega nearby who was turned on and eager. Gavin kept making these little whimpering sounds as he teased himself, and Michael had never been so glad to park outside of his apartment before. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and then launched himself at Gavin, kissing him breathless and pressing a hand on top of his. 

Eventually he pulled back to say, "Alright, let's get inside before we give anyone else a show."

"Mm." Gavin followed him for another kiss. "Kinda want everyone to see," he said. "That I'm all yours. And that you're my alpha."

_Fuck_. Michael hoped Gavin wasn't expecting anything particular from his knot because it seemed to be permanently stuck on hard and swollen. "You. Are the worst tease ever."

Gavin just gave him that smug face of his, the one that Michael had always wanted to either punch or kiss off. "In a good way though, yeah?" he asked. 

Michael rolled his eyes. "Yeah, moron," he said. "Now c'mon. I wanna fuck your pretty ass open and I am not doing that in my car." Gavin shivered and looked like he was about to go in for another kiss, but he obediently trailed along when Michael got out of the car. 

Luckily, they managed to reach Michael's apartment without much incidence (though he was pretty sure old Mrs. Miller from down the hall passed by them during an impromptu groping session and said something about the wonders of young love). As soon as they got inside, Michael had Gavin pinned up against the wall for another kiss. There were arms thrown over his shoulders and fingers in his hair and suddenly a long pair of legs wrapped around his waist. He fumbled to support Gavin's weight with a few well-placed hands on his ass and then Gavin was rocking up into him and groaning. 

" _God_. Fuck," Michael muttered between frenzied licks and kisses to Gavin's throat. "Hold on." He nipped Gavin's jaw and got a throaty moan for his efforts. "Wanna fuck you nice and proper in an actual bed."

Gavin tightened his legs around him and practically ground himself against Michael at the words. "Hurry up, then," he said. Michael chose not to respond, instead rushing them to his bedroom. 

"Holy shit."

Gavin looked gorgeous in his bed. Splayed out, chest heaving, eyes hooded, lips red, pants bulging. _Beautiful_. 

Locking eyes with Michael, Gavin teased a hand down his chest and started rubbing himself through his jeans, letting out soft little gasps and moans. He grinned when Michael couldn't hold himself back anymore, nearly tearing their clothes from rushing to undress the both of them. 

"What do you wanna do, Michael?" Gavin asked, innocent and coy. 

Michael gave him a quick kiss and gently spread Gavin's legs apart, breath shuddering at the omega's delectable smell. "Gonna lick you open," he said, and he didn't even give Gavin a chance to respond before he leaned in and licked a stripe across Gavin's hole. 

"Oh god," Gavin groaned, immediately bucking. His thighs tensed under Michael's hands but he stayed spread open, knees pressed to his chest. 

And fuck, Michael had thought that everyone had been exaggerating when they said that a really compatible mate would taste better than anything else in the world, but Gavin was like heaven on his tongue, sweet and delicious and almost indescribable. He couldn't stop licking him, couldn't help himself from digging his tongue inside Gavin's hole for more of his slick or lapping up the little trickles that slipped past his mouth. Gavin was absolutely squirming beneath him, gasping and moaning and begging for "More, please, Michael. Want you inside me, please. Please."

Michael obliged, slipping in a finger along with his tongue, and Gavin arched, temporarily breathless. Michael could feel Gavin gushing out even more of his natural omega fluids, and his eyes fluttered at the feeling of the tight, wet heat clamping around his finger. He slid in another finger on the next thrust, and Gavin squealed, awkwardly squirming as if he couldn't decide between wanting more or less. From the desperate tugs on his hair, Michael figured Gavin had probably settled on more. 

As he added another finger, he switched from tonguing Gavin's hole to mouthing at his cock.  He'd barely even fit the head in his mouth before Gavin jerked and whimpered, shooting come down Michael's throat and soaking his hand in slick. 

"Ahh, _fuck_ , Mi-Michael." Gavin twitched as his orgasm overtook him, and Michael just sat back to enjoy the taste of him in his mouth. To him, Gavin tasted sweet and rich, like a decadent dark chocolate cake, except completely natural and outrageously addictive. There were hints of flavor that reminded him of honey and vanilla, and it all made for a powerful combination that Michael knew he'd never be able to get enough of. 

It was only when Gavin demandingly rolled his hips forward onto Michael's fingers that he snapped out of analyzing Gavin's taste. Gavin was pouting at him, and Michael raised an eyebrow in response. 

"What, was that not good enough for you?"

Gavin opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off with a moan when Michael stroked along his prostate. " _Mm_. I—Ohh, _god_ , yeah. Michael, stop—mm, _right there_ —stop being distracting."

Michael pretended to think about. "Nah," he said. "I think I'm good just like this."

Gavin's softened cock was starting to rise again, and Michael gave it a few encouraging licks. "Nooo, Michael," he whined when further presses to his prostate made Gavin blurt precome and ooze slick. "You're gonna make me come again."

Michael looked up at him, wavering between amusement and annoyance. "And that's bad... why?"

Gavin's eyes slipped shut in pleasure as he met every one of Michael's thrusts with one of his own. "Wanna come on your knot," he said. 

And then Michael could no longer ignore his own aching dick. He bit his lip at the thought, imagining sinking into Gavin and trapping him on his knot, making him helpless to do anything except squirm and come from the endless pressure on his prostate. But still...

"I don't have a condom. The knot ones are fucking expensive and they expire way too quickly." Michael nuzzled Gavin's inner thigh, breathing in the smell of his arousal. "And we are so not ready to be dads yet."

Gavin lifted his head enough to frown at him, and then he tugged sharply on Michael's hair, earning him a growl. "How can you invite me to your place and not have a bloody condom?" But his reprimand quickly melted into a mewl at the warning nip Michael gave him. 

"What'd you say to me, bitch?" Michael taunted, mostly teasing as he gave a particularly vindictive rub against Gavin's prostate. 

"I— _ohh_ , god." And Gavin was insistently pushing into his hand, demanding more with every thrust in. "I strongly implied that you—oh, _mm_... That you are an inadequate alpha because you don't have anything prepared and— _Michael!_ " Gavin jerked backwards, shying away from Michael's mouth suddenly wrapped around his cock, and probably the only thing that prevented him from coming was Gavin's hand shooting out to clamp around the base of his dick. He weakly pushed at Michael's face with his other hand. "Not gonna come until you're knotting me," he said. 

Michael pulled off with a pop, a smirk accompanying the glint in his eyes. "Is that a challenge I hear, boi?"

Gavin shook his head and pulled him closer for a kiss, forcing Michael to remove his fingers in order to stay balanced above him. The kiss was a little too wet and just a bit on the sloppy side, but for some reason, Michael felt his chest swell at the feeling of Gavin licking along his lips and running his fingers through his curls. 

Gavin pulled away, panting. "What I was going to say," he said, "was that you're damn lucky I'm on the pill. And that you are absolutely making up for not being prepared to me later."

"Oh, yeah?" Michael asked, reaching down to start tugging on Gavin's cock. There was just something almost too enjoyable about distracting Gavin with pleasure. "Is that what's happening?"

Gavin nodded and squirmed, hand still clutched around the base of his dick. "Michael," he whined, breath hitching and trying to slap away Michael's hand. "Just fuck me already."

Goddamn, that sounded so tempting, but Gavin's voice had been shaky and he was trembling beneath him, and Michael couldn't bring himself to ignore that. He pressed a kiss to Gavin's cheek and rubbed tiny circles into his hips. "Are you sure? Because we can wait if you don't feel ready."  

Gavin bumped their noses together. "Yeah," he said. "I'm just nervous, s'all. You'll be my first."

Michael paused, blinking. "Ever? For everything?" Gavin nodded and Michael had to bite back a moan. "So you've never done anything with anyone _ever_ , and yet you still wanted me to get you through your heat."

Gavin grinned, and he wrapped his legs around Michael's waist to bring him closer. "I trust you," he said, pretending like he didn't know how Michael's instincts roared to life at those words. "I'm also waiting for you to actually start fucking me."

He snorted. "You're such a needy little bitch," he said, angling Gavin's hips toward him. He noted that the trembles had mostly died down, and he briefly went back to stretching Gavin open, the quick thrusts of his fingers occasionally interspersed with rubs to his prostate. "What if I only wanted to make you come just like this? No knot, just my fingers?"

"But you won't," Gavin said, the surety in his voice offset by his breathlessness. He wriggled against Michael, nails scratching along his back in pleasure. 

"Oh, really?"

"God, Michael, please," Gavin begged. "Please just fuck me."

Michael pressed a kiss to the fluttering pulse point along Gavin's neck. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." He lined himself up and gently nudged his way inside, and god, pushing into Gavin made him see stars. 

Gavin clutched him, head thrown back and panting as he chanted Michael's name under his breath. His hole kept clamping down on Michael, and he moaned when the knot pressed against his rim. "C'mon," he said, digging his heels against Michael in an attempt to push him forward. 

Michael grit his teeth, fighting the urge to just shove the rest of the way inside. "It's not gonna fucking fit." And it wasn't. Knots were meant to swell up in the _middle_ of a good dicking, not before. Forcing his knot into Gavin now would probably result in pain, blood, and tears. 

Gavin whined, rolling up into Michael to fuck himself on his dick. "Want your knot," he said, squeezing around Michael every time his bulge brushed against Gavin's hole. 

"Fuck," Michael muttered. He started sucking a bruise against Gavin's collarbone and allowed himself to match Gavin's rhythm, every thrust in deep and firm. "Next time," he said. "Not gonna hurt you."

Gavin shook his head. "Knot me," he insisted. " _Now_." He yanked Michael's hair, and Michael growled, latching his teeth around Gavin's neck as a warning. Gavin went limp underneath him and moaned, spasming slightly as he came untouched. After two orgasms, he was wet enough now that Michael's knot could _almost_ start slipping in, and the way Gavin kept whispering, "Knot me, Michael, please," in his ear wore at Michael's self-control. But he held firm, choosing instead to fuck into Gavin faster. 

"Shut the fuck up, Gavin," he hissed. "You really think I don't wanna knot you right now?" He pressed up close and ground his hips, making Gavin whimper at the feeling of Michael's knot rubbing just outside his entrance. "Because believe me, I do." He took a perky nipple into his mouth and relished Gavin's squeak. Only when it was hot and puffy against his tongue did he let go. "You'll get your knot," he said. "Later."

"No, just—" And Michael froze at the feeling of a finger slipping in alongside his cock. God, Gavin was tight enough that it felt like it'd never fit, but sure enough, eventually he'd managed to wriggle a finger inside. "Just need a little more stretching," Gavin said, panting and squeezing around the both of them now. 

Michael wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or moan. "You're a fucking slut," he said, grinning, and he wedged in one of his own fingers opposite Gavin's. 

Gavin jerked, and his free hand went to clasp Michael's ass. He blinked slowly and then gave a shit-eating grin as he started stroking his finger along the vein of Michael's dick inside him. "'m your slut," he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Michael's hips stuttered forward at the words, a deep-seated sense of possessiveness rising in him. Slowly, he pushed in another finger, and he marveled at how Gavin felt both mind-blowingly tight and surprisingly pliant. "God, you feel so fucking good," he said, closing his eyes when he felt Gavin match his finger with another one of his own. "And all mine." He blinked his eyes open again to look at Gavin, a small tendril of insecurity curling around his heart. "Right?"

Gavin nodded, arching forward into Michael's hand. "Please," he said. "Please, Michael, I don't even care anymore. Knot me now, god."

The insecurity vanished, just like that, and Michael had to clench his jaw, reminding himself that giving Gavin a claiming bite now without his permission or even any warning would be bad. So, _so_ bad. But fuck, the way Gavin's head was thrown back put his throat perfectly on display, and it made Michael's mouth water. 

He nodded, swallowing, and pulled out the extra fingers inside Gavin. "Just... Tell me if it hurts, okay? Don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't," Gavin said, biting his lip in anticipation. He whimpered a little as Michael slowly started fucking into him again, and Michael relished the choked-off, breathy gasps Gavin made as his knot gradually slipped further inside with every thrust. 

Michael groaned softly, pushing Gavin's thighs up and to the side so that he could watch the omega take all of him. "God, you're so fucking hot," he said, gaze torn between the sight of how he could almost fit half of his knot inside now and of Gavin's red, leaking cock bouncing on his stomach. He couldn't help smirking at how Gavin squeaked at the new position, his surprise quickly turning into even more arousal when Michael started nailing his prostate. 

"Michael, please," Gavin groaned, nails scratching burning welts into Michael's back. "Please, you won't hurt me."

Michael squeezed his eyes shut. " _Fuck_ ," he said, and gripped Gavin's hips as he pushed all the way in. Gavin keened, head thrown back as he arched almost impossibly high off the bed. "Fuck. _Gavin_." The feeling of Gavin's hole fluttering around the base of his knot was incredible, almost as good as the way Gavin was grinding up against him, desperate for more. 

"Michael. _Ah_ —" Gavin twitched as the knot started brushing up against his prostate, and he clutched Michael closer. "So big. Feels so good, Michael." He rubbed their cheeks together, scent-marking him again, and Michael's teeth ached to bite, to claim. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the base of Gavin's neck, and then another, and then another, until he wasn't kissing so much as gently grazing his teeth along Gavin's skin. Gavin whimpered, turning his head to bare his throat, and Michael _ached_. He latched his jaw around the pillow under Gavin's head and gave in to the impending orgasm building in his gut. 

Gavin cried out at the feeling of the first few pulses of hot come shooting inside him, and it wasn't long until he was shuddering from his own release. Michael let himself savor the moment for while, at how Gavin was pinned beneath him and absolutely blissed out, before he rolled them over so that Gavin laid on top of him, still plugged up by his knot. 

"That was good," Gavin mumbled, wiggling to test the connection. The knot held firm and he sighed, a happy little sound that had Michael smirking. 

"Fuck yeah, it was." He pressed a kiss to Gavin's temple and rested his hands on Gavin's back, feeling so indescribably good at being able to hold the omega close to him. He was still coming, and the little aborted thrusts he made with each spurt kept Gavin half-hard between their stomachs. "You okay?"

Gavin hummed. "Top," he said. Absentmindedly, he started rubbing himself against Michael, circling his hips so that the knot tugged lightly on his rim. "Y'feel really good, Michael."

"Yeah?" He let one hand palm the curve of Gavin's ass and wedged the other between them to start jerking the omega's cock. "This okay?"

Gavin practically mewled, thrusting forward into Michael's hand. "Y-Yeah," he said, and turned so he could kiss him. It was surprisingly chaste, and so goddamn sweet that Michael's stomach fluttered. Gavin had to pull away for breath eventually, panting, but the way he felt squirming on top of Michael made up for the loss of his lips. Michael milked him through one more orgasm, and Gavin collapsed on top of him, finally satiated. 

He stroked a hand along Gavin's spine. "You're beautiful when you come," he murmured. And then, with a smirk: "Multiple orgasms must be nice."

Gavin snorted. "Sure, now," he said. "Not as nice when it's my heat." He shifted to peek an eye open at Michael. "But you'll help fix that next time, yeah?"

Michael swallowed, heart skipping a beat. "If you still want me to by then, yeah."

Gavin shut his eyes with a small grin, snuggling closer to Michael. "'Course," he said, and for a brief moment Michael marveled at his confidence. "G'night, my lovely little boi."

"'Night, Gav."

They fell asleep smiling, still tied together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! :)
> 
> (So are recs for A/B/O fics in this fandom. Ahem.)


End file.
